This is for you
by CapturetheFinnick
Summary: Shy!Phil buys a christmas present for his neighbour, Dan. Christmas fluff. Phan.


_**More christmas fluff yay!**_

* * *

><p>The fire was raging, stretching it's warmth throughout the house, covering everything with a sort of glow, as if glitter was covering every surface. This was Dan's favourite time of year, the snow falling outside, and the warmth raging inside. Such contrast. Red and blue. Cold and warm. Slow and swirling. Not to mention the stockings adorning the fireplace, the tree that stood beaming in the corner, cards that coated the window sill and tables, tinsel that hooked itself onto the mirror. Everything at this time of year looked like a postcard, looked like it ought to belong in a picture frame, everything was so inherently <em>festive.<em> From the way the decorations hung, to the snowflakes that clung to the windows, from the warmth that seemed to hug you, to the flames that flickered brightly. And everything sparked this memory, this idea of happiness. 'I wish it could be Christmas everyday' what a lie. Christmas was so secluded, so short, so boxed off, and that was what made it so special. Once a year you got these special conditions, you got this decoration and yes, it was the vast propelling of the media that probably made Dan feel this way, but it made him happy, the vision of a tree tugged at fond memories, tugged at a smile that was hidden deep inside him. Snow. Stars. Fires and Warmth. They propelled such an idea of happiness. Dan loved the holidays.

He was glad he had been able to move in on time. It was looking unlikely for a while. But here he was. For the first time, he could have Christmas how he wanted. He could watch ten dozen Christmas films in a row, whilst marathoning mince pies; if he wanted. He could blast Mariah Carey at all times of the day; if he so desired. Sure, he would still be spending actual Christmas day with his family, but the rest of it, well the rest of it was what he made it, and he was hoping to make it good.

A knock rattled through the house, cutting through 'the top 50 Christmas songs of all time' that was accompanying Dan's careful internet surfing and catching him mid sip of eggnog. Dan didn't do things in half measures.

Feeling his limbs complain a little, he tipped his laptop off his legs and stood up, staring down at his 'sofa crease'. There was a hole, a literal hole, where he had been sitting. Without thought, he quickly threw a pillow over it before ambling over to the door, feeling self-conscious about his pyjamas. He didn't have any friends here yet, and his family lived some drive away, and so he instantly knew that it wasn't going to be someone he knew. He sighed. Great first impression.

The door swung open and outside stood a man, his black hair dusted with speckles of snow, making it seem to shimmer in the light of the streetlamps. He was wrapped up in a thick navy coat, making the rest of him just a bundle and was shivering to the point where it was making Dan uncomfortable, his face reddening with what felt, to Dan, like not just the cold alone. His shaking hands looked pale and Dan reckoned it would be easy enough for them to blend in with the snowy background. But something was making them stand out, clutched tightly in his hands was a small present, wrapped in bright gold paper.

"You look freezing!" Dan exclaimed, opening the door a little wider "Come in, come in."

But the man seemed to hesitate, his blue eyes darting back and forth as he bit on his lip. "Honestly," Dan said, laughing nervously, "I don't bite." The man seemed to hesitate a minute longer before deciding, giving up the cold Christmas air in favour of stepping inside a stranger's house.

Upon first glance, Dan had thought the man to be a lot older than him. But now that he could see him in the glowing light of the fire, the youth of his face was obvious; the soft doughyness of his cheeks, the sparkle of his eyes that reflected earnestly the flickering flames. "Do sit down," Dan said lingering awkwardly, "And excuse my pyjamas!" The man laughed a little, his laugh piping and acute. Dan straggled some more, feeling the fire burn at the back of his legs, "Umm can I get you anything, erm?"

"Phil." The man said, his voice cracking just a little as he fidgeted, his fingers entangling as he wrung his hands.

"Phil. Right." Silence. "Erm can I get you anything."

"Do you have tea?" Phil muttered,

"Of course!" Dan said, smiling, "What kind of British household would I be without it?" and Phil smiled a little as Dan pottered off to the kitchen, the whistle of the kettle drifting through from the kitchen. "So," Phil heard Dan shout through from the kitchen, "not to sound rude but, who are you? Assuming you're not the local serial killer of course."

"I, err, live next door." Phil shifted awkwardly, "Number 354"

"Oh! Yes, sorry, I was planning to introduce myself at some point."

"No that's fine." Phil bleated as Dan walked in, two steaming cups of tea balanced in his hands.

"Here you go," Dan chimed, looking over at Phil, "You can take your coat off if you like, it is warm in here."

"I, I better not stop." He croaked shyly, his mug perched in his hands.

"Yeah, yeah, of course sorry." Phil placed his mug of tea down on the wooden side table,

"I erm, just came to erm give you this." He whispered, picking up the golden present once more and handing it to Dan.

"Oh, wow, thank you." Dan smiled "You really didn't have to."

"No that's okay," Phil whispered into his gloved hands, unable to look Dan in the eye, "welcome to the neighbourhood." Dan chuckled,

"Well thank you." He paused, his fingers fondling with the ribbon, "Do you want me to open it now?"

"Up to you," Phil stuttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Well thank you," Dan beamed, standing up and tucking the present under the Christmas tree. "I think I'll leave it here if that's okay?" Phil nodded, smiling. The man really was very pretty, his hair managing to shimmer despite its blackness, his cheeks round and smooth in his concealed smile, and as he lifted up his head, Dan managed to see Phil's eyes, and how they sparkled in the fire light.

And Dan slumped back, sitting down on the carpet, under the tree amongst the gifts, the warmth radiating through him. And he felt a sort of confidence surge, alongside the warmth, a sort of admiration alongside the fire. And the man really was beautiful. There was no other word to describe him, with his long black lashes and pinkened cheeks. "Phil?" he said, and Phil's eyes looked at him, filled half with nerves and half with a genuine kind of care.

"Yes?" he said, his voice still slight but alongside it came a small smile, this time.

"Would you like to go for coffee some time?" and the smile got wider,

"Yes," he said, his eyes flittering over the floor before meeting Dan's quickly. And there was silence, but not the awkward kind, the warm kind, the crackling of the fire filling their eardrums. "Erm Dan?" Phil asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Uh-huh."

"I've erm actually had a small erm crush on you since you got here." He was still looking at the floor, "That's erm why I bought the present." He said, gesturing a limp hand towards the small gold box that was stood under the tree.

"Well you're very pretty." Dan said, relishing in the intense blush that spread across Phil's cheeks.

"Thank you." Phil whispered and Dan motioned towards the tea that lay abandoned on the side table,

"Are you going to leave your tea?" Dan said with a laugh,

"I erm don't really like erm tea," Phil laughed, "I just wanted to stay a little longer."

And Dan laughed, with Phil there somehow the room seemed warmer, his presence making happiness flow around the room like smoke, letting Dan inhale it all. And Dan didn't realise that he even wanted someone in his life, until he was sat there right in front of him, smiling softly and playing with the sleeve of his coat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I need to stop being so lazy and do school work though, like honestly ugh. Thank you for reading and please review!<strong>_


End file.
